Aramis
C. René d'Aramis de Vannes (born René d'Herblay) is a fictional character in the novels The Three Musketeers, Twenty Years After and The Vicomte de Bragelonne by Alexandre Dumas, père. He and the other two musketeers Athos and Porthos are friends of the novel's protagonist, d'Artagnan. The fictional Aramis is loosely based on the historical musketeer Henri d'Aramitz. Personality Aramis loves intrigues and women, which fits well with the opinions of the time regarding Jesuits and abbots. As a musketeer, his great ambition was to become an abbé; as an abbé he wishes for the life of the soldier . In the books it is revealed he became a musketeer because of a woman and his arrogance: as a young boy whose (plausibly genuine) ambition was to become an abbé, he had the misfortune to be caught and thrown out of a house, while (innocently or not) reading to a young woman. For an entire year, he practiced fencing, every single day with the best master swordsman in town to get his revenge. By the time he came back to confront the man who had mistreated him, he had become such an expert swordsman that the fight only lasted a couple of seconds. After the deed, Aramis had to disappear and adopt a very low profile , which led him to enlist in the musketeers corp. There he met Athos and Porthos, then later on d'Artagnan. After a couple of years they work together to bring peace to the king's court and kept the queen's affair with the Duke of Buckingham from being revealed by Cardinal Richelieu, which audacity so impresses the cardinal he helps d'Artagnan into the Musketeers corps. Aramis seems to be followed by luck, but it is only a result of his Machiavellian plans and his audacity; every step forward must be used to climb to even greater power. This characteristic leads to his nomination as Superior General of the Jesuits, which is precisely what saves his life, at the end of Le Vicomte De Bragelonne, after he is betrayed by Nicolas Fouquet. Despite his Machiavellian attitude, Aramis holds very firmly to the sacred concept of friendship. In fact, the only wrong moves Aramis ever made were done when he refused to harm a friend (or a friend's feelings). In Twenty Years After, he followed Athos's pleas to spare Mordaunt, while he was holding him at gunpoint and, in Le Vicomte De Bragelonne, he refused to suppress d'Artagnan, when he discovered the truth about Belle-Ile-En-Mer, and he let Fouquet betray him, instead of assassinating him. Aramis even tells the truth to Porthos about the man in the iron mask's real identity, despite fearing that Porthos would kill him. Friendship is so important to Aramis that it is strongly implied, at the end of Le Vicomte De Bragelonne, that he cried (for the first time in his entire life) when one of his friends died. Later, he explicitely told someone that he considered him a true friend. At the time of the Three Musketeers, ca. 1627, Aramis was largely dependent on gold from wealthy mistresses to survive, as military pay was low and infrequent. Use of first name In contrast to the other musketeers, Aramis is referred to by his first name twice by Dumas: he is christened René. We hear this name when d'Artagnan stumbles upon him and his mistress in the second book (in the chapter: Les Deux Gaspard), and again when Bazin is talking about Aramis in the third. In Twenty Years After he is a Jesuit known as the Abbé d'Herblay (but prefers to go by the title of Chevalier d'Herblay). In The Vicomte de Bragelonne he is known as the Bishop of Vannes, a title given to him by Nicolas Fouquet and later he became the Superior General of the Jesuits. When he comes back from exile, he is a Spanish noble and ambassador known as Duke of Alameda. In film and television Actors who have played Aramis on screen include: *Harold M. Shaw, in The Three Musketeers: Parts I and II (1911) *C.N. Mortensen, in The Three Musketeers '' (1916) *Pierre de Guingand, in ''Les trois mousquetaires (1921) *Eugene Pallette, in The Three Musketeers (1921) *Gino Corrado, in The Iron Mask (1929) *Jean-Louis Allibert, in Les Trois Mousquetaires (1933) *Onslow Stevens, in The Three Musketeers (1935) *John ‘Dusty’ King, in The Three Musketeers (1939) *Robert Coote, in The Three Musketeers (1948) *Keith Richards, in The Three Musketeers (1950) *Judd Holdren, in Lady in the Iron Mask (1952) *Jacques François, in Les Trois Mousquetaires (1953) *Paul Hansard, in The Three Musketeers (1954) *Paul Campbell, in The Three Musketeers (1956) and Le Avventure dei tre moschettieri (1957) *Tim O'Connor, in The Three Musketeers (TV movie) (1960) *Jaques Toja, in Les Trois Mousquetaires: La Vengeance de Milady (1961) and Les Trois Mousquetaires: Les Ferrets de la Reine (1961) *Roberto Risso, in D’Artagnan contro i tre moschettieri (1963) *Gary Watson, in The Three Musketeers (1966) *John Woodvine, in The Further Adventures of the Three Musketeers (1967) *Roger Sterckx, in Die Drie Musketiers (1968) *Colin Fox, in The Three Musketeers (1969) *Georges Mansart, in Les Quatre Charlots Mousquetaires (1971) *Richard Chamberlain, in The Three Musketeers (1973), The Four Musketeers (1974), and The Return of the Musketeers (1989) *Igor Starygin, in D'Artanyan i Tri Mushketyora (1978), Mushketyory 20 let spustya (1992), and Tayna Korolevy Anny ili Mushketyory 30 Let Spustya (1993) *Lloyd Bridges, in The Fifth Musketeer (1979) *Eiko Yamada, in Anime San Jushi (1987) *Charlie Sheen, in The Three Musketeers (1993) *Sami Frey, in Revenge of the Musketeers (1994) *Jeremy Irons, in The Man in the Iron Mask (1998) *Thomas Beckett, in Three Musketeers (1999) *Callum Blue, in Young Blades (2001) *Nick Moran, in The Musketeer (2001) *Allan Corduner, in La Femme Musketeer (TV miniseries) (2003) *Grégori Derangère, in D'Artagnan et les trois mousquetaires (2005) In anime * In the anime version, Aramis is a woman who cross-dressed into a man in order to become a musketeer. Aramis' love of the arts in the original novel influenced the producers of the Japanese cartoon series to change the character's gender. In addition, it added a romantic angle within the series. In Popular Culture In the 2008 Indian-British film "Slumdog Millionaire," "Aramis" is the answer of the final question of the Indian version of "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?," in which the main character, Jamal, is a contestant. The character Araris in Jim Butcher's novel series Codex Alera may be named after him. Category:Alexandre Dumas characters Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional versions of real people Category:1844 introductions